SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures/Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse - Controlled
Controlled is the crossover episode from S-Series Genetic Adventures and Protector of the Omniverse, although just completed from Genetic Goku vs. Hot Goku or Dragon Goku vs. Fusion Goku. Plot One night, Ben is sleeping in his house after a long day of fighting. Queen Zuno sneaks in and latches herself onto Ben, who falls off his bed and gets up, trying to pull Queen Zuno off. Ben (POTO): No! Queen Zuno: Too late, Tennyson boy. She transforms Ben into Echo Echo. Echo Echo (POTO, voice merged with Queen Zuno): This body will be the perfect weapon for destroying mankind. Echo Echo flies away to space. ''In Genetic Goku's Dimension, when Tornadus is that training from Cobalion, with POTO Gwen, Kevin, and Rook.'' Uxie (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): Leolava! (that's it for translated is Perodua Myvi Elegance 1.3 or Tornadus Leolava) Gwen (POTO): (shoots mana ball at Cobalion but misses at Rook was to Proto-Arrow and shoots it arrow was hits Tornadus flying up) Neo-Devolved Perodua Myvi Elegance 1.3 Plug-in Hybrid X11 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): (he that after everything originally at Kevin with his Extrasensory) Rook (POTO): Hot!! (fires a seven arrow and hits Tornadus but looking for this) Neo-Devolved Perodua Myvi Elegance 1.3 Plug-in Hybrid X11 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): What did you missing?! (attacks at Gwen with his Extrasensory) Gwen (POTO): Sorry! Experia! ''(traps Neo-Devolved Perodua Myvi Elegance 1.3 Plug-in Hybrid X11 with his mana bubble, but mistakes him that disappears) Neo-Devolved Perodua Myvi Elegance 1.3 Plug-in Hybrid X11 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): All right, stop! (tries to sounds) Where is Ben go?! ''Meanwhile, Echo Echo is attacking Revonnah. Echo Echo (POTO): Run, weaklings! Echo Echo opens his mouth and emits a sonic blast at a young female Revonnahgander. Revonnahgander (POTO): Ow! Her father arrives at the scene and takes his daughter away. Revonnahgander Father (POTO): I thought you were a hero. Please don't hurt us! Echo Echo (POTO): I am not Ben. Revonnahgander Father (POTO): Then who are you? Echo Echo (POTO): I am Queen Zuno. He multiplies into 10 copies, and all of them emit sonic blasts at everything, including the Amber Ogia, which becomes spilled juice. The Echo Echoes merge back to one and the only Echo Echo transforms into Lodestar, flying away. Once leaving Revonnah's atmosphere, he encases himself in a magnetic sphere. His Infinimatrix symbol beeps. Lodestar ignores it. ''Back to the Tornadus, with his through telepathy his once Infinimatrix's symbol beeps.'' Neo-Devolved Perodua Myvi Elegance 1.3 Plug-in Hybrid X11 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): Where is Ben on Earth?! Gwen (POTO): I don't think that Earth. That Virizion walks in. Kevin (POTO): (laughs) It was old! Gwen (POTO): I'm not old, that's Perodua S-Series left are Perodua Viva S-Series you know! Neo-Devolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): Where did about not old! Her eyes glow pink as she tracks Ben. After seconds, the pink glow fades. Gwen (POTO): All right, Viva S. Let's go. Virizion teleports Gwen, Kevin, and Rook into the planet Revonnah. Rook (POTO): What has taken place? Revonnahgander (POTO): Ben 10, he-he attacked us. Virizion was eyes glows green it was. Neo-Devolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): (Virizion is automatically speaking through telepathy at Revonnahgander) Revonnahgander (POTO): Uh... Viva S? Where is Ben? Gwen (POTO): Ben would never do that. Virizion's eyes was green fades. Neo-Devolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): Ben is not unknown, you that Sylveon! You did about that missing! Rook (POTO): My companions, carry on in your journey. I shall stay here for the time being until the matter is resolved. Neo-Devolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): Get the planet! Virizion teleports again at Rook, Gwen, and Kevin enters it. '' Meanwhile, Ben as Huntscer, controlled by Queen Zuno, is attacking the Plumbers' Academy. Alan as Heatblast, Zack and Magister Hulka are there, when Terrakion arrival.'' Neo-Devolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): Ben, stop! You are hurting innocent people. This isn't you. Huntscer (POTO): You're right! It's not the wretched human scum. I'm Queen Zuno! He transforms into Four Arms and grabs hold of two Galvanic Mechamorph Plumber trainees. He flings one at Zack and the other legendary Alan. Zack and his Galvanic Mechamorph fall to the ground, while Alan catches his, putting him on the ground. Four Arms yells and charges at Magister Hulka. He jumps up but Four Arms whacks him away. Terrakion was eyes glows yellow and tracks Ben. Neo-Devolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): That's it, Perodua Myvi Accident! (fires his Extrasensory but Four Arms was punched, other via Myvi Accident that 1.5 SE bertumbung lorry) Four Arms (POTO): I WILL RULE! (Regaining Ben's conscience) N-No. I-this is wrong. (Regaining Queen Zuno's conscience) SHUT UP, TENNYSON BUG! He transforms into Way Big, then evolves into Ultimate Way Big, who flies outside the Academy and throws it towards an asteroid, then flies away. He teleports into four heroes, when found from Plumbers' Academy. Gwen (POTO): What where that Zack and Terrakion? Neo-Devolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE (via Perodua Myvi Accident but 1.5 SE crashed, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): Helping out. Gwen (POTO): Perodua Myvi and Perodua Viva, how did fusing with Myva or Vivi? Neo-Devolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE (via Perodua Myvi Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): Not worry. Kevin (POTO): Wait, I'll stay here to help. Gwen (POTO): But Kevin, we need you. Neo-Devolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE (via Perodua Myvi Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): (Terrakion is automatically speaking through telepathy at Gwen) Gwen (POTO): All right? During that time, Ben, controlled by Queen Zuno as Eatle is attacking inside the Omnnitrix, three Sentient Ultimates and Eon ''duo was are United of the Demand Freedom, Latios's Safeguard did not learn in the move.'' Neo-Devolved Perodua Viva 660 EX Plug-in Hybrid X11 (temporarily via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): Ben, don't you remember? We reformed! Sentient Buzzshock (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): We are not villains! Eatle (POTO): Do I care? Nope. Eatle smashes the ground. The sentient Ultimates fall to the ground. ''Latias's eyes fades his white he his sight-sharing.'' Neo-Devolved Perodua Viva 660 EX Plug-in Hybrid X11 (temporarily via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): (also used Safeguard, stopping Eatle, but breaks it Safeguard) What?! ''Sentient Scorch ' gets up and shoots fire at Eatle, who grabs a piece of the ground, using it to block the fire, which disintegrates it.'' Eatle (POTO): Stop trying when you know you can't win. The portal opens in the Reshiram that Viva LS arrive also in S-Series Viva ELITE LS Unleashed crosstime. Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 LS Plug-in Hybrid X10 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Viva ELITE LS Unleashed): (roars) Neo-Devolved Perodua Viva 660 EX Plug-in Hybrid X11 (temporarily via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): That's it Perodua Viva LS! Sentient Fasttrack and Sentient Buzzshock (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): (he get up) We won't. Eatle (POTO): Stubborn, I see. He eats a big piece of the ground, then shoots a giant laser blast at the ground. Reshiram and Latias flying up and perform the Fusion Dance and RéBURST transforms into genetic form. Neo-Devolved Genetic Perodua Viva 660 EX Plug-in Hybrid X11 RéBURST Mode (temporarily via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): I am become RéBURST mode! All the rocks fly into the sky then land in the Codon Stream, which makes big explosions with the rocks. Genetic Latias fires Blue Flare at Eatle but protected by Queen Zuno. Eatle steps away from the sentient Aliens. Soon teleports into Virizion, Gwen, Kevin, and Rook exits in. ''Eatle transforms into Jetray and flies out of Primus without being noticed by anyone. Ship lands. Gwen and Julie exit him and Virizion he reverts back to normal.'' Neo-Devolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): We missed him again. Sentient Scorch (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): Indeed. Neo-Devolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): (looks at Neo-Devolved Genetic Perodua Viva 660 EX Plug-in Hybrid X11 its fusion of Latias and Reshiram, that like White Kyurem) That's Reshiratias! Gwen (POTO): No way, Virizion. That's Perodua Viva 660 and Perodua Viva LS that fusing into genetic form he same is Mewtwo. Sentient aliens and Eon duo walks in at Gwen and Rook. Neo-Devolved Genetic Perodua Viva 660 EX Plug-in Hybrid X11 RéBURST Mode (temporarily via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): Something's wrong with Ben. He attacked us for no apparent reason. Neo-Devolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): That's about Fuse Corp, but how Fusion Dance he his fusionally. Gwen (POTO): Did he look normal?vWas anything on him? Sentient Buzzshock (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): Now that I think about it, there were pink tentacles on his head. That must be the cause. Gwen (POTO): A Xenocyte, but Ben would have been able to take on a regular Xenocyte. Unless... Neo-Devolved Perodua Viva 850 EX Plug-in Hybrid X11 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): Unless? Gwen (POTO): Unless it was Queen Zuno, the queen. I'm gonna contact Azmuth, we'll see what he can do that Rook... Neo-Devolved Perodua Viva 850 EX Plug-in Hybrid X11 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): Hmm? Gwen (POTO): You have to find Ben on your own. Ask Ship to lock on to his coordinates. Rook (POTO): What if Aggregor absorbs Ship, or if Khyber- Neo-Devolved Perodua Viva 850 EX Plug-in Hybrid X11 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): (Latios is automatically speaking though Gwen's voice) -Nothing will happen to you. I promise. Rook (POTO): Alright. Later, Ben as Gripomaton, controlled by Queen Zuno, is fighting Tetrax, Sugilite, and the two Viva. Neo-Devolved Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ Plug-in Hybrid X11 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): (also Lugia is automatically speaking via telepathy at Ben, was controlled by Queen Zuno) Queen Zuno, release Ben now! Gripomaton (POTO): No. Tetrax and Lugia was standing, perform the Fusion Dance and RéBURST he transforms into genetic form, cryrstal-like his to Lugia's appearance. Neo-Devolved Genetic Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ Plug-in Hybrid X11 RéBURST Mode (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): Release Ben! (fires a Aeroblast at Gripomaton, he barely dodges, and fires his hands at Genetic Lugia that falls to the ground, and gets up) Gripomaton (POTO): You guys are the only ones who knew me. Neo-Devolved Genetic Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ Plug-in Hybrid X11 RéBURST Mode (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): (Lugia is automatically speaking via telepathy, Tetrax's voice) That's because we've dealt with you before. Gripomaton (POTO): No matter, you'll still feel my wrath. Neo-Devolved Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EZi Plug-in Hybrid X11 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): (fires it through Will-O-Wisp at Gripomaton, but protected by Queen Zuno) Gripomaton (POTO): (fires his hands but Neo-Devolved Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EZi Plug-in Hybrid X11's Shadow Force is disappears and reappears) Sugilite (POTO): You are evil monster! He teleports into four heroes. Neo-Devolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): Neo-Devolved Genetic Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ Plug-in Hybrid X11 RéBURST Mode (translated his Lugia and Tetrax) again, get the Ben back! Gripomaton (POTO): Yet another thing to destroy. Gwen (POTO): Ben, it's me, Gwen! Gripomaton (POTO): I'm not Ben! Gwen (POTO): Yes you are, somewhere in there. Gripomaton (POTO): Enough now! I'm going to transform into something that can match your powers. He transforms into Chromastone, regaining Ben's conscience. Chromastone pulls Queen Zuno off his head, throwing her to the ground. Gwen (POTO): Ben! Chromastone (POTO, voice no longer merged with Queen Zuno): Gwen! Neo-Devolved Genetic Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ Plug-in Hybrid X11 RéBURST Mode (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): What is returned to normal voice! Queen Zuno: How could this be? Sugilite (POTO): Crystalsapiens are immune to Xenocytes. Queen Zuno: I will destroy you! She latches onto Chromastone's arm, who evolves. Infinite Chromastone (POTO, via Genetic Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ Plug-in Hybrid X11's telepathy): Infinite Chromastone! Neo-Devolved Genetic Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ Plug-in Hybrid X11 RéBURST Mode (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): Infinite Forms what is Infinimatrix has everything is Ultimate form! He shoots an energy beam at Queen Zuno, who falls to the ground unconscious. Infinite Chromastone (POTO): Another point for Ben 10! Sugilite '' regains consciousness and sits up, rubbing his head. Queen Zuno hisses and attaches to Sugilite, shooting energy beam but he Lugia absorbs it his learns in the move.'' Neo-Devolved Genetic Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ Plug-in Hybrid X11 RéBURST Mode (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): Stop left to you! Genetic Lugia shots Hyper Voice at Queen Zuno but he shattered, Infinite Chromastone '' flies over to Sugilite ''and tries to pull Queen Zuno off. She releases him and flings across the room. She hisses one more time the escapes before anyone to catch her. Infinite Chromastone devolves back to Chromastone and reverts back to Ben., who runs towards Gwen and hugged him. Although he Genetic Lugia who defusing into any Tetrax and Lugia. Neo-Devolved Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ Plug-in Hybrid X11 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): RéBURST Mode has formed! Gwen (POTO): I was worried. Ben (POTO): It's okay. We're safe now. Neo-Devolved Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ Plug-in Hybrid X11 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Genetic Adventures): (flying)